Dying Confessions
by Kari of Mindelan
Summary: If Kel thought she was dying what would she tell Dom? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: Seriously if this was mine, why would I be posting it on Fanfiction? **

**Dying Confessions**

There was a battle outside of New Hope. There were 500 Scanrans who were attacking the gate. Kel knew it was hopeless, she had sent out her birds with messages but she had no hope for help to come.

As Kel led the charge she thought of the one thing she regretted. She had never and would never tell Dom how she felt. Kel was fearless in battle. She was the rallying point for all of her troops. And even though many of her men had fallen they were taking just as many Scanrans with them.

Then Kel heard the horns blowing in the distant, she thought that the Scanrans had reinforcements till she saw sparrows flying out of the forest followed by 2 companies of the King's Own.

Kel sighed and attacked with renewed vigor, there's hope she thought. She and her people were saved.

Then as she killed her last man, she felt a sudden pain in her chest and as she looked down she saw an arrow protruding and as she collapsed she knew that it was over.

So when the members of third company found her it was Dom's eyes that stood out, his eyes which were very worried and he picked her up and carried her straight to Neal, with the warning "You better save her Neal, or I'll kill you myself."

Kel was dreaming she could hear voices saying she would make it. But she had taken an arrow to the chest. Shouldn't that mean that she is dead? A voice was calling her name, and as she opened her eyes she still thought she only had a short time… and her voice cracked out "Dom?" Neal nodded and went and got him and on the way to the tent, Neal told Dom that Kel was very weak but she would make it. Dom nodded and then went in to the tent.

"Dom, I just want to thank you for carrying me back to Neal. And I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you again, and I just want to tell you how much I love you. I would have told you sooner but I was afraid you didn't feel the same" Kel said with a smile. "I guess now it doesn't really matter, but I thought you should know."

"You love me?" Dom said bewildered

"Yes, of course I do. You really should pay more attention to those around you. But like I said it doesn't matter I'm dying and I just wanted to see you one last time"

"Kel your not dying" Dom said quickly

"What do you mean I'm not dying? I took an arrow to the chest… I'm dying!" Kel said with absolute certainty, at this point Dom stood up and called out for Neal to come in from outside  
"Meathead would you please explain to Kel that she's not going to die"

"Kel, you are going to die" Neal said matter-of-factly and paused till Dom punched Neal in the shoulder

"Oww! You see Kel, we all die, but you aren't going to die anytime soon, not on my watch anyway. The arrow only punctured your lung we were able to heal you. Not completely and it will take a while for you to feel like yourself again, but you will live, and no doubt get into many other fights."

"I'm not dying?" Kel said with a groan while turning bright red "Well that changes things, Dom you can just forget every thing I just said, and when you go back to Steadfast I promise you won't have to see me ever again." She said with her eyes closed and her face turned away from Dom.

"Why would I never want to see you again? Now get some rest, and we_ will _talk about this later" and he pressed his lips to Kel's forehead and walked out of the room

Later that year Kel was standing on top of the wall at New Hope thinking back to the events of many months ago, watching as a small contingent of the Kings Own come up the path. She fingered the ring on her finger with a small smile, thinking of how stupid she had been to think she was dying. Although she decided that thinking that she was dying had worked out for the better, especially since she and Dom had gotten everything straightened out.

As the gates opened and the Own rode in through the gates Kel had eyes only for one person. Dom looked around till he saw her, swung off his horse and ran up to her picked her up and swung her around, kissing her to the whoops and whistles of his men.

**Well, tell me what you think. This was inspired by a scene in the Belgariad by David Eddings ( if you haven't read it you should!!) Review please! And yes for all my readers I should be working on my Holding You story but I am having terrible writer's block, I promise I will have an update soon though!!**

**Thanks for Reading**

**~Kari**


End file.
